Electromagnetic Pulse
An Electromagnetic Pulse, '''or '''EMP, '''is a burst of electromagnetic radiation that results from an explosion (usually from the detonation of a nuclear weapon, but conventional-explosive-based and even non-explosive systems are possible as well) and/or a suddenly fluctuating magnetic field. The resulting rapidly changing electric fields or magnetic fields may couple with electrical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and surges, which make any technological devices useless. EMPs are most prominently featured in Battlefield 2142. Battlefield 2142 In the 22nd century, man relies on technology more than ever before, which has also altered the face of warfare. In order to combat high tech weaponry, the use of EMP devices has become invaluable. By the outbreak of The Cold War, numerous EMP devices existed that helped to change the outcome of conflicts. Both the EU and PAC have EMP equipped weaponry mounted on satellite weapon platforms in the atmosphere that, with just two rounds, can disable any electronic device or vehicle in the vicinity until the device/vehicle can activate its 'fail-safe', which have been implemented in the face of EMP warfare. EMP weapons in Battlefield 2142 cause a number of effects on target electronics/vehicles. Upon the release of the EMP, any nearby vehicle will become instantly disabled. This causes the vehicle to activate a form of 'fail-safe' that allows the vehicle to reactivate. The fail-safe does not come into play for about 2–3 seconds. At first, the vehicle will regain control of acceleration and direction (in the case of Tanks, APCs and Battle Walkers) and after another 2–3 seconds turret/upper section traversal will be re-engaged. Throughout this, and for several seconds afterwards, the HUD of the vehicle will distort and flash. All of these effects leave the vehicle unable to engage any enemies effectively for almost 10 seconds, giving the enemy a brief upper hand. Continued use of EMP devices on the vehicle are also used to render it 'disabled' and force the driver out, allowing the enemy to engage and kill him. This method also allows the enemy to steal the vehicle. A common tactic for commanders is to initiate an EMP Strike then quickly send in the Orbital Strike so the vehicle cannot easily escape the strike area. When an EMP strike is called in, the area it will hit will have particles rising of the ground and a slight haze before the actual strike hits, giving players a chance to escape the area. EMPs can also be effective, to an extent, against infantry. All infantry are equipped with NetBat Helmets that use electronic visors to aid the soldier in his vision and combat awareness. This HUD becomes distorted and blurry when subjected to an EMP, giving enemy infantry and armour the upper hand against the affected. EMP weapons * Commander: '''EMP Strike * Engineer: EMP Mine * Support: V5 EMP Grenade * Anti-air vehicle: EMP Missile (Battlewalker, Rorsch Kz-27) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Scalar Weapon is featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as an EMP device that was first invented by the Japanese in 1944. It created a powerful electromagnetic pulse that can destroy a power grid. Due to its enormous size, it must be transported by plane. Battlefield 4 EMP is seen as a commander resource in Battlefield 4 alpha gameplay footage, but its purpose has yet to be revealed. It is also not yet known how or if this is related to the EMP UAV ability. In Single Player mission Shanghai, at mission end an EMP Blast brings down cities power. Category:Commander resources Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield 2142 commander resources Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 commander resources